PROJECT SUMMARY Lung cancer is the leading cause of cancer-related death, accounting for approximately 1.3-million deaths worldwide. The most common type of lung cancer, non-small cell lung cancer (NSCLC), is frequently associated with oncogenic mutations in KRAS, a GTPase that regulates cell growth and division. Oncogenic KRAS mutations constitutively activate Kras protein and result in rapid cell division, even in the absence of growth signals, and thus play a critical role in tumor formation and maintenance. Genetic inactivation of oncogenic Kras reduces tumor size and metastatic potential, but Kras-independent tumors eventually recur and are more aggressive. Preliminary studies suggest that Kras-independent relapse may be mediated by the proto-oncogene, MYC. The MYC mRNA is a known target of the microRNA miR-34a, and treatment with ectopic miR-34a delays Kras-independent relapse. The goal of the proposed project is to understand the roles of Myc and miR-34a in Kras-independent tumor relapse in a mouse model of NSCLC. Aim 1 will investigate the role of miR-34a in delaying relapse. Endogenous levels of miR-34a will be quantified during tumor growth and regression, and during Kras-independent relapse. CRISPR/Cas9 genome editing will be used to mutate the miR-34a binding site in the Myc 3? untranslated region to test whether miR-34a delays relapse by directly silencing Myc. Findings from this aim will provide insight into the use of microRNA-mediated inhibition as a potential therapeutic strategy to target Myc. Aim 2 will investigate how Myc controls relapse and glucose metabolism in Kras-independent NSCLC cells and mice. To achieve this, a novel doxycycline inducible dual shRNA system will be used to co-silence Kras and Myc expression in vitro. Using the seahorse bioanalyzer system, glucose metabolism will be monitored in both Kras-silenced and Kras/Myc co-silenced NSCLC cells to identify metabolic vulnerabilities of tumors. Using a mouse model of NSCLC, tumor burden will be monitored after Kras and Kras/Myc co-silencing. This aim will result in a novel dual shRNA based strategy to establish the efficacy of co-silencing Myc and Kras as a therapeutic strategy to induce tumor regression and prevent relapse in NSCLC. Taken together, findings from this study will elucidate mechanisms of tumor relapse induced by Kras silencing and identify regulators of tumor development, maintenance, and relapse. Ultimately, this work will aid in the creation of novel therapeutic strategies to improve NSCLC patient outcomes.